When purchasing a communication device, a user selects a device, then adds a plan, adds a service(s), and adds accessories. This process can be time consuming and inefficient, particularly for users that are less knowledgeable about the various options that exist. Fragmentation and custom original equipment manufacturer builds can leave users with inconsistencies across devices. Often times, the selection and provisioning of the communication devices with content, applications and accessories can dis-intermediate the service provider from the user.